Love at Second Sight
by koukoutsi
Summary: Kiku Honda, a shy and introvert Japanese student receives an admission letter to a mysterious boarding school called Hetalia Academy. On his first day there he falls in love at first sight with a bespectacled blond classmate and Kiku starts thinking that maybe the school isn't so bad after all. All this until he meets his perverted rommate and his more perverted friend...
1. Prologue: The Letter

_Prologue_

'_The Letter'_

Kiku dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped onto the bed, his eyes shut. He had a long and tiring day at school and he could feel the headache forming behind his eyes. He desperately wanted to take a nap but he knew he had an essay to write for the next day. He sighed, got up grabbing the backpack he had left on the floor. He went through the books and took a thick one out and sat on the chair. He placed the book on the desk, opened it at the right page and scribbled something on his notebook until he heard his mother scream. He stopped writing, pencil still in the hand when his mother stormed into his room looking very excited about something. She was clutching a letter in her right hand.

"There's mail for you" she said cheerfully and gave him the thick envelope she was holding. Kiku had no idea who would want to send him a letter and he hesitantly took it from his mother. He flipped it from the other side to read the sender's name and he saw a logo he hadn't seen before and Hetalia Academy written underneath. Hetalia Academy? He hadn't heard of it before in his entire life. And why would they want to contact him? He had a bad feeling about it and looked doubtfully at his mother who was urging him to open it. He tore one side of the envelope with trembling hands and paused for a few moments before taking out the slip of paper. He unfolded it and realized that the letter was written in English. He scratched his head and started reading aloud.

_Dear Kiku Honda,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your admission into Hetalia Academy, an institute founded strictly for gifted and intelligent students. You are to begin attending your classes starting next week. In the envelope you will find a list with the items you must bring with you and a leaflet with the school's rules._

_We're looking forward to your arrival,_

_The Headmaster_

His mother squealed in excitement and clapped her hands and Kiku looked at her in disbelief. How could she be so excited about him going to a boarding school that he knew nothing about. Something wasn't right. He had never applied to this Hetalia Academy school, so why did he receive this admission letter?

"Mom, what is this about? I never applied…" his mother plunged into his arms cutting him off. She squeezed him tightly and Kiku put his arms around her back enjoying this unexpected display of affection. Although he knew his parents loved him, they rarely expressed their feelings to him so he indulged in such moments. After a few moments his mother pulled away and looked at him with moist eyes. "You finally got the letter…" she started, but the sound of a key downstairs interrupted her. "Your father's here. Get ready for dinner" she said quickly and left.

Kiku was staring at the closed door for quite a while, trying to understand what was going on. He couldn't understand how his mother was so excited about him going away. He looked again at the letter he was clutching all the while and looked through the rules of this so called academy. Everything was more or less normal, no baggy or skinny pants, no make up for females and weird hairdos for males. No bullying, underclassmen should respect their teachers and upperclassmen but the latter shouldn't abuse their power and so on. Kiku at least was relieved that bullying was prohibited because he had a talent attracting bullies.

"Kiku, dinner is served!" his mother summoned him for dinner. He folded the papers and placed them inside the envelope. He straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair with his fingers and headed downstairs. His parents were seated waiting for him and it was plainly obvious that they couldn't contain their joy. He took a seat and his mouth watered, when he realized that his mother had made all his favorites that evening. He picked up his chopsticks and was ready to dig in when his fathered cleared his throat drawing Kiku's attention to him.

"Your mother told me the good news" he tried to hide his smile but was unable to. Kiku nodded silently and let his father continue or at least explain what on earth was going on. His father put on a serious face and explained the whole situation, that Hetalia Academy was a school for intelligent students. The teachers in the Academy monitored the progress of students from all over the world and offered to the few lucky teenagers a chance to polish their talents and become great in their field. However, the biggest surprise for Kiku was that his parents were students there and that was where they have met and fell in love. Hetalia Academy wasn't just a place to gain knowledge but students also formed friendships and relationships that lasted for a lifetime.

"Why have you never mentioned this school before?" Kiku asked his parents. "Hetalia Academy is supposed to be secret. No one knows about it until they get their invitation" his mother spoke for the first time. "We were afraid you wouldn't receive the admission letter, but you finally got it today" she clapped her hands and gave him a big smile. He was sad that he would go away but that was obviously what his parents wanted for him and he couldn't go against their wishes. However, he couldn't help feeling sad for the friends he would leave behind. Sure, he didn't have that many as Kiku was a shy and introvert person but he had a few good ones he could call friends.

During the dinner his parents continued sharing stories about their time in Hetalia Academy and Kiku tried his best to keep up with them. He ended up having a terrible headache and went straight to bed. 'I won't have to write that essay anymore, will I?' was his last thought before he feel asleep.

* * *

The alarm in his side table went off and the piercing noise awoke Kiku. He rubbed his eyes and tried to register what was happening. He groaned, kicked the sheets away and with his left hand stopped the alarm clock. He stayed still for a few moments just trying to recover from the sleep when he suddenly realized he hadn't written the essay. Panic took over him and raced to his desk bumping into things in his way and making a ruckus. It was the first time he would go to school without having done his homework and Kiku dreaded the fact. Perhaps he could fake illness and stayed home? No, Kiku could never pretend he was sick when he clearly was not.

The noise brought his mother to his door and she knocked twice. "Son, are you okay?" she asked, worry coloring her voice. Kiku looked up from his notebook and straight at the door and reassured that everything was fine. His mother entered the room and looked at his flushed and panicked son. She approached the desk and put a hand on his shoulder. Realizing why he was in such frenzy, she chuckled softly and took the pen away from her son.

Kiku groaned and glanced annoyed at his mother. She continued laughing and she shut the notebook closed. "Darling, you don't have to do your homework. You'll be changing schools anyway" she said softly and patted her son's head. Only then did Kiku remember what had happened the night before. He was accepted to study into a weird Academy named Hetalia. His mood dropped even more at the thought that he wouldn't be able to see his friends but his mother reassured him that he would make new friends at the Acedemy. There was a rumor that every student there found real love and friendship during their stay. Kiku blushed at the thought of finding a lover. He was so shy and always believed he would be alone for the rest of his life but he really wished he could be like the others and had someone close to him.

"Well, you have to get dressed for school" his mother interrupted his thoughts. "We have to inform your school that you'll be transferring and I'm sure you want to say goodbye to your friends" his mother said giving a smile and Kiku only nodded. Saying goodbye to his friends would be difficult but changing school didn't mean they would lose contact with each other.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him alone in the room. Kiku stayed there for a few moments and then started getting dressed. He didn't bother preparing his school bag and left it on the floor, his books lying here and there. He felt sad and lonely but he wouldn't disappoint his parents who seemed so excited.

A few minutes later he was in the kitchen taking his breakfast. His father had already gone to work and his mother was in the living room sorting some papers that were needed for his transfer. He finished eating and placed his plate in the sink. He went to his mother and they both left the house.

* * *

"And you're leaving like that in the middle of the school year. Why so suddenly?" whined a bespectacled tall guy, his long hair was tied behind in a ponytail. He was the captain of the manga club in which Kiku was a member as he had a love for art and especially manga.

"I'm sorry senpai. I know I'm leaving in the middle of our big project but I cannot defy my parents." Kiku hated to leave the guys like this and before they even finished the manga they had started creating but there was nothing he could do about it. He knew the guys would be able to make it on their own but it was a joined effort and he was sad he couldn't be involved in it anymore.

"It's okay Honda-kun" a girl joined in their conversation and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, just focus on adapting at your new school" she continued and patted his shoulder. The rest of the club agreed with her and started saying their farewells and they all promised to keep in touch. Kiku felt touched with their words of encouragement and their support even though he was leaving the project without any notice. He only hoped he could make friends like them in his new school.

* * *

**I know I'm an awful updater and I shouldn't start another story before finishing the previous but I had this chapter sitting in my computer for over 2 years. I know that if I don't publish it here I'll never finish it so here it is. The prologue is a bit boring and ends abruptly but please bear with it. I hope you like the story even a little bit so I can get some motivation to write it to the end. And again I'm trying not to make too many mistakes but it's impossible since I'm not native English speaker. So forgive me XD Till next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

_Chapter 1_

'_Love at First Sight'_

The following couple of days passed like a flash for Kiku. Preparing for his new school took all of his free time. The atmosphere in the house was pleasant and his parents seemed to be extremely happy, and Kiku found himself cornered in the wall. He thought that any way out of this was shut down and he surrendered to his fate. He spent his final evening in Japan with his friends, watching movies and singing karaoke, his last night in a country that he loved with the people he cared about.

That fateful morning, Kiku went to airport and kissed his parents goodbye. A shady, Caucasian man wearing black suit and sunglasses approached him and after asking him for his name, he led him to a small airplane. Kiku hesitated at first but he eventually gave up and got on the plane. His parents wouldn't involve him in anything dangerous, of that he was sure. Thus he decided to relax and enjoy the flight. Where to? He had no clue but nonetheless he planned to have faith in his parents. After a very long flight the plane finally landed and Kiku found himself in an uncharted island of the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

Kiku Honda passed through the metal gates of the Hetalia Academy and looked unsettled at the big, imposing building. This would become his home for the next 2 and half years. He had a new life awaiting him and the prospect of it scared him. Hetalia Academy was founded over 100 years ago in order to educate intelligent and gifted teenagers from all over the globe; and according to his teachers, Kiku was one of them with IQ higher than the average. Only Kiku didn't feel extremely gifted and thought that his good grades were the fruit of daily and methodic studying. That was why he couldn't help feeling nervous coming into this Academy and was wondering if he could deal with the workload this school would demand. Of course he didn't want to leave his beloved country Japan and move to a strange island that didn't even know where it was, but under the pressure of his parents who wanted him to receive the best education possible, he decided to accept the scholarship and spend the remaining years of high school there.

He clutched the handle of his handbag tighter, took a deep breath to calm himself and headed toward the entrance. Before he could reach the open doors of the main building, something or someone bumped into him causing him to drop his bag and everything inside it. A blond bespectacled boy kneeled in order to gather the things he had dropped. When he was sure he had picked up everything he stood up and Kiku came face to face with two blue eyes, clear as the sky above them. Kiku was left speechless and was gaping like a fool. Suddenly the boy looked at his watch, yelped, dropped the bag into Kiku's arms and run away screaming "Crap, I'm late. Arthur is gonna kill me!" Kiku finally closed his mouth and gave a small smile. 'I think I'm going to have a good time here' he thought and continued his way to the entrance hall.

At the hall a boy with reddish brown hair and a stupid grin on his face strode towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Kiku tried politely to push him away but the other boy seemed stronger than him. Finally a tall guy with blond slicked hair came to his rescue and whacked the shorter boy on the head. "Feliciano, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't go around hugging other people?" he barked at the shorter guy. "Ve, but it's not every day we have a new student here so I got a little excited, I'm sorry Luddy" the boy whose name was Feliciano answered. The 'Luddy' guy blushed and quickly mumbled that his name was Ludwig, not Luddy. After this short exchange, they both turned their attention to Kiku. Ludwig hemmed and asked for Kiku's papers and looked at them for a few moments. "So Honda Kiku, your room is on the second floor of the East Wing. Follow me" he added and guided Kiku all the way to his room with Feliciano following in tow. Ludwig suddenly stopped and pointed at the door with the number 214. "This is your room. Dinner is served in an hour from now, at 7. Don't be late." He turned on his heels and dragged Feliciano away. Before they disappear in another corridor he turned his head back and yelled with a serious face. "Oh and something else… Good luck, you're going to need it; and some advice… you'd better have some earplugs…" and with that they both left. Kiku was staring blankly at the now empty corridor. What did Ludwig mean? Why did he feel the need to wish him luck? And why did he need to wear earplugs? 'That was really weird' he thought but he eventually shrugged and opened the door.

The room was spacious with two single beds, desks and closets. He looked around and he shrieked at the state the left side of the room was. It looked like it was bombed compared to the empty and neat right side. There were clothes scattered on the floor, the desk was buried under the weight of numerous heavy books and the closet was wide open for anyone to see. Apparently his roommate wasn't the neat freak Kiku was. He put his handbag on the empty bed and rummaged through it. He took out the toiletries and a clean towel and placed them on his empty desk. He opened his closet and a couple of the school's uniforms were already there. He picked one to wear because his clothes and books would arrive at the dorms the next morning and didn't want to dine with the sweaty clothes he wore all day. He picked up his toiletries, the towel and his uniform and headed to the common bathroom of the second floor.

Half an hour later Kiku returned to his dorm room dressed in his brand new uniform and refreshed from the quick shower he had taken. He folded the clothes he wore previously and placed them carefully on the chair. He suddenly felt the exhaustion of the day weight on his shoulders and decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. He put his few belongings in order and wore a pair of pajamas he found in his drawer. He got into bed, closed his eyes and within minutes he was sound asleep, dreaming of the handsome blond, bespectacled boy he had met.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pervert's Lair

_Chapter 2_

_'The Pervert's Lair'_

A loud snore rose Kiku from his sleep. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings and realize he wasn't in his room anymore. He sighed and got out of bed. Again a, softer that time, snore broke the silence. He turned around and approached carefully the bed on the left side of the room. There, two naked, muscular boys were sleeping on the single bed. One of them, with brown messy hair and tanned skin, was lying on his back and the other, lighter in color with shaggy blond hair, was sprawled half on top of him. His left arm was wrapped around the brunet's waist and the brunet's left hand was groping casually the blond's half exposed bottom. Kiku blushed at the sight before him. He tried to keep his gaze fixed above their waist but he just couldn't take his eyes off the perfectly round buttocks of the blond and the brunet's erection that was visible under the thin sheet. After a few moments he tried to focus on their faces and glanced at his watch; it was six thirty. He had to hurry if he wanted to be on time for breakfast time. However, he couldn't just leave without waking the other boys up. What if they lost breakfast… It wouldn't be good to go to class with an empty stomach. He approached the bed carefully and placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder shaking him.

"Ano… the dinner is about to be served. Please, wake up" he said hesitantly. There was no reaction from the brunet or the blond, so he shook him a little harder. Suddenly a strong arm pulled him down, his lips only inches away from the brunet's. Kiku held his breath, staring at the boy's handsome face and the slightly pink lips that were in contrast with his tanned complexion. Slowly the other boy opened his eyes, revealing two drowsy, emerald green orbs. "Ένα γατάκι!" [1] he exclaimed and locked his lips with Kiku's. The kiss was slow; a tender meeting of lips. However, that was enough to make Kiku lose his mind as an electrical current run through him. When they pulled away, Kiku snapped out of his daze and looked at the strange boy with fear and anger. Fear of that unknown side of him, the part of him that wanted to drown in lust with a person he knew nothing about and anger because that creeper had stolen his first kiss. He raised his hand and slapped the pervert's left cheek. The other boy released Kiku to touch his flushed skin and the Japanese boy got the opportunity to escape after grabbing his uniform first and then slamming the door behind him. The brunet, with his hand still on his hurt cheek and wide awake, whispered "Who was that?" The blond boy next to him sat up and caressed his friend's red cheek. "That was your new roommate" he said in a serious voice. "And he probably hates you now" he continued with a mocking grin on his lips.

* * *

Kiku arrived at the dining hall one minute after 7. He stopped at the entrance, fixed his crooked tie and combed his hair back. He really disliked appearing unkempt in front of others. He braced himself and walked in, spotting almost immediately Feliciano waving at him and calling him to join them. He quickly grabbed a tray with his breakfast and approached the table. He smiled politely and sat next to a boy that looked awfully like Feliciano; he had a grumpy face and looked annoyed for some reason. He shyly greeted everyone and Feliciano started the introductions. "My name is Feliciano, this is Luddy" he said pointing at Ludwig, "the one there scowling is my fratello, Lovino, the one sitting next to him is Antonio and the one sitting next to Luddy is his fratello, Gilbert. Me, Luddy and you are in the first grade, fratello and Gilbert are in second grade and Antonio in third." Kiku nodded at every one of them politely. Ludwig asked him why he didn't appear for dinner and Kiku informed them that he was extremely tired and he preferred to rest. They all appeared to understand him and he felt thankful for that.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the two perverts he met earlier that morning stepped into the dining hall. The blond was leaning close to the brunet whispering something into his ear and drawing hearty chuckles from the other.

"Karpusi, the fag, is late as always" a hoarse voice sounded in the room which caused the duo to stop in their heels. Pure hatred glimmered in the brunet's eyes but only for a moment, his expression returned to normal. "I'm always late because I fuck every night, Sadiq, unlike you who you're 16 and probably still a virgin" his voice icy cold. He opened his mouth to say more but the blond dragged him away and toward Kiku's table. The Sadiq person didn't respond and everyone resumed their conversations.

"Gilbert! Antonio! Come with us" the blond boy said and showed with a movement of his head another table farther away. Gilbert stood up at once but Antonio stayed put. "I'll stay here with Lovino" he said and the blond shrugged. He then turned his attention to Kiku and smiled mischievously. "Good morning, kitten" he winked before the three boys moved away.

"Kiku, I assume you've already met your roommate Heracles Karpusi and his friend Francis Bonnefoy" Ludwig commented, still looking at the two guys who took away his brother. Kiku blushed after remembering what had happened that morning. He wanted to learn more about his roommate. Don't get the wrong idea! He just wanted to protect himself, nothing more. At least that was what Kiku was telling himself. And they told him everything about him. That he was an orphan, and spent most of his life in that school, that during middle school, he had a fight with Feliciano and ended up beaten by Ludwig. As a result he preferred being alone with his cats, until he met Francis. There was a rumor spreading that they were sleeping together after their roommates started requesting to change rooms. The dorm manager finally gave up and paired them together and they had been roommates for 3 years. It was a surprise for everyone that this year they were separated.

So his roommate and his friend were indeed two perverts. Kiku stole a glance at Heracles's direction and glared at him. He was discussing lively with a familiar bespectacled boy. He tried to focus better on that boy and he realized it was the one he had met on his first day at the Academy. "Who is this guy?" he pointed at his direction. All heads turned towards the direction Kiku was pointing at. "He's Alfred F. Jones, a conceited, stupid American and classmate of ours" Ludwig scoffed glaring at said American boy who at that moment was giving a loud, hearty laughter. Kiku liked the sound of his laughter; he made him want to smile. The other boys, except for Feliciano, noticed that lovelorn expression on Kiku's face and the light pink color of his cheeks and face palmed. He had a crush on the second most stupid student and was the roommate of the second horniest student. Poor Kiku…

* * *

The day passed quickly for Kiku as he was busy with his classes. He found the lessons very interesting and he was glad he had accepted to attend such a prominent school. The teachers were very helpful and explained the subjects in such detail that he didn't have any difficulty understanding. If he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep up with the workload before, after his first day of lessons he was sure he would be alright.

The last bell for the day rang and most of the first years rushed out the door. Kiku grabbed his textbooks and started stuffing them into his backpack until someone bumped onto him, knocking two of his textbooks down the floor. The boy bent down to get the books for Kiku and after he handed them to him and realized who Kiku was he chuckled. "We should really stop meeting this way" he said laughing and passed his fingers through his hair. "Alfred F. Jones" he extended his hand and Kiku almost immediately shook it. The handshake was firm and Alfred's hand big and warm. He blushed deeply and looked at his shoes, unable to meet Alfred's eyes. Alfred released his hand and patted his head. "Do you wanna hang out with me this afternoon? We can play video games" he suggested and Kiku's face lightened up. He nodded and Alfred gave him a toothy smile. They arranged the time of the 'date', Alfred told Kiku his room number and he stormed out the class leaving Kiku there daydreaming about their upcoming meeting.

"Ve, Ludwig. I think Kiku went dumb" Feliciano noted as Kiku was standing there looking at the door for a couple of minutes. Ludwig shook him and finally Kiku focused his attention on them. "Nani?" he asked blushing. He couldn't believe his classmates had caught him in such a state.

* * *

[1] Ω! Ένα γατάκι! = Oh! A kitten!

**Jesus Heracles… normal people don't kiss kittens… Eeewww**

**About the grades… Sorry but I will use Greek education system, the one I'm familiar with. **

**In short, primary education it's 6 years and ****secondary education is another 6 years. Secondary education consists of Junior High School (3 years) and Senior High School (another 3 years). From those Junior High School is mandatory while Senior High School isn't. After that there are technical schools, college, university etc.**

**So Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, Alfred, Elizabeta, Tino - 1st year of senior high school**

**Lovino, Matthew, Sadiq, Gupta, Gilbert, ****Berwald -2nd ****year of senior high school**

**Heracles, Francis, Antonio, Arthur, Roderich, Yao, Ivan - 3rd year of senior high school**

**I'm not going to mention the grades of all the countries cause most of them are probably not going to appear in the fic so there's no point.**


	4. Chapter 3: Heights, fur and horror films

_Chapter 03_

'_Heights, fur and horror films'_

Kiku went back to his room and was delighted to find it empty. After the awkward meeting with his roommate and his… friend… that morning, he wasn't sure he wanted to see him again anytime soon. He'd have to consider changing rooms because he didn't feel safe with a sex-crazed maniac sleeping in the bed next to his. He dropped his backpack on the bed and retrieved the math exercise book. He sat on the desk and started solving problems. He always liked math, it kept his mind busy and off disturbing thoughts.

He got sucked in the world of numbers and lost track of time and place. When he turned his gaze to the clock on the wall he gasped and closed his book. He glanced around the room and saw no trace of his roommate; he sighed relieved and went to the closet to get a pair of jeans and a shirt. He was so lost in his homework that he had completely forgot to get out of his uniform, thankfully he had enough time to change out of his clothes and make himself presentable for his date with Alfred. He unbuckled the belt, fumbled with the button and zipper and squirmed out of his plaid blue trousers. He pushed the beige sweater over his head and struggled to unbutton his white shirt. When he was only in his briefs, he folded the discarded articles of his uniform and placed them in the hamper; he'd have to take care of the laundry later. In a flash he was ready to go, dressed in faded blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He grabbed the key of his room, got out and locked the door behind him.

He walked down the corridor and paused in front of the room number Alfred had given him. He passed his fingers through his perfectly combed hair and rapped softly the wooden door with his knuckles. Moments later the door opened and came face to face with his blond classmate. Kiku extended his hand to greet him but Alfred pulled him in a tight hug instead which made the Japanese boy to blush furiously. A few moments later he released Kiku and dragged him into the room. Kiku immediately noticed that it was considerably larger than his own room. There were two beds, not exactly double but fairly larger in size than his own. The one side was messy and with posters all over the wall and the other neat and the walls bare. He preferred that side than the chaos in the other and apparently the messy side was Alfred's if the posters of Football players was any clue. He really didn't like that part of Alfred but he was cute and Kiku could overlook it. Kiku's eyes fell to a door that he suspected led to a bathroom. He wanted to ask why his room didn't have one and had to use a common bathroom instead but he didn't want to be rude. Truth be told, he felt a little jealous cause he really didn't like exposing his naked body in front of other people and taking a shower in the common bathroom was torture for him. He continued examining the room taking in his surroundings and he jumped, noticing another person. There, sitting on the desk was another blond boy with familiar emerald green eyes, which looked sharper than the gentle and drowsy ones he'd seen that morning, and… were those eyebrows? Yes, the thickest eyebrows he'd ever seen on a man. He desperately tried not to stare at them, which was actually really hard, and focus his gaze on the other boy's eyes instead. He took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"Umm, my name is Honda Kiku. I'm Alfred-kun's classmate" he tried to strike up a conversation with Mr. Eyebrows, but the other boy kept glaring at him without giving an answer. Alfred placed a hand on the other blond's shoulder and squeezed it. "Kiku, this is my roommate, Arthur Kirkland; Artie's a third year and really smart so if there is anything you don't understand you can ask him" he announced proudly, the smile broad on his handsome face. Kiku was about to say that he was smart too and didn't need any help but he bit his tongue and smiled instead, giving a slight bow. Arthur nodded removing his roommate's hand off his shoulder and turning his attention back to the book he had open on his desk. That was the cue to leave him the hell alone. Kiku asked Alfred if it'd be better to go somewhere else and let his roommate study but Alfred laughed it off and explained that Arthur was pretty used to the noise he made and could concentrate and block all the noise easily. Kiku made a mental note to ask Arthur-san how he could do this later.

They spent the afternoon playing video games with Kiku winning Alfred easily. The taller boy wouldn't give up asking for a rematch, however, the results were always the same. Later in the evening Arthur joined them and they all watched horror movies. Kiku didn't mind it, he enjoyed horror films but he couldn't understand why Alfred insisted on watching them since he got easily scared; every time there was a scary scene he would grip his hand tightly. Kiku couldn't possibly complain because he loved the feeling of Alfred's hand on his although he thought it was weird to put himself through such a scary experience. Sometimes he would even bury his face in Kiku's neck causing Kiku to shudder slightly. It was surely a pleasant evening. The only thing that unnerved Kiku was the side glances that Arthur gave him from time to time when he thought Kiku wasn't looking. He really hoped he hadn't done anything to annoy his senpai.

Later that evening and after watching three movies in a row, Kiku stood up ready to leave when his stomach grumbled. He turned pink and Alfred laughed out loud. Even Arthur gave a low chuckle which softened his features and made him look younger. "Alfred, because of you we skipped dinner, so you'd better go and get some sandwiches from the kitchen" Arthur commanded still smiling. "I don't know why, but the cook seems to like you. I bet he'd give you some snacks". Alfred nodded and took off after asking from Kiku to wait in the room. When the American left, Kiku and Arthur were alone surrounded by an awkward silence. Kiku had a feeling that the Englishman didn't like him. He hoped he was wrong but the strange glances he received made him feel uncomfortable.

After a couple of minutes Kiku decided to ask if there was a problem. "Did I do something wrong?" Arthur's eyes widened in surprise but shook his head. "Why would you think that?" he asked. Kiku didn't know how to answer that question and not be rude but he thought it'd be better to be straightforward about it. "Ano, you've been staring at me for quite a while so I thought I had done something to offend you." The older boy didn't speak for a few moments struggling to find the appropriate words. "You did nothing wrong. I just thought you were cute." Kiku didn't expect this and flushed averting his gaze from his companion. "Just the guy Alfred would like" he added making Kiku gasp. Did Alfred really find him cute? That would be beyond perfect if it were true.

The door opened and Alfred appeared with three sandwiches, a huge bowl with popcorn and a big grin on his face. He closed the door with his elbow and sat between Kiku and Arthur. "How did you manage to get this" Arthur wondered when he saw the popcorn. Alfred laughed and gave them the sandwiches. "I just told them that we missed dinner because we were watching movies and the cook made popcorn for us." He set the bowl on the table and took a mouthful off his sandwich. All three boys ate their meal in silence, enjoying every bit of the really delicious sandwich. How could a sandwich taste so good was all Kiku could think. When he finished eating he licked the crumbs off his fingers sighing contently and rubbing his stomach. Both blond boys were staring at him smirking slightly causing the Japanese to turn pink. "What?" he mumbled. Alfred slid his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder bringing him closer. "You were just so cute right now" he laughed. Kiku's heart was beating loudly hoping the American, who was hugging him so tight, couldn't hear it. They stayed embraced for a while and then Alfred released him and asked him to stay for another movie and eat the popcorn. Kiku gladly took the chance to spend more time with his classmate and agreed but Arthur frowned and decided to turn in, declaring that if he watched more horror films in one night he'd become stupid. Truthfully, Kiku was relieved that he'd be free of the Englishman's scrutiny and silently thanked God, Buddha or any other deity he could think of.

A little after midnight he was still watching a film with Alfred sleeping on his lap when he heard a noise. He turned his face around and saw the sleeping figure of Arthur in the back. So the noise was not coming from his friend's roommate. He turned his gaze on the television screen when he heard another noise this time, louder than the previous. He turned again and saw a shadow outside the window of the room. Kiku's heart beat uncontrollably and thought that the marathon of horror films he'd watched that night was messing with his head. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them again but the shadow was still there. He looked closer and he saw the figure of a boy with two twin curls on the top of the head. Heracles. What was that perv doing there? Was he spying on him and Alfred? However Heracles wasn't looking inside the room and he seemed that he was frantically searching for something. What was the idiot doing crawling on the roof two stories above the ground in the middle of the night? "Kiku, is something wrong?" Kiku turned and two deep blue eyes were looking at him. He shifted his gaze towards the window again but Heracles was nowhere in sight. He must have started imagining things, he guessed he was extremely tired if he had hallucinations. He shook his head and smiled a little. "I should probably go to my room. It's really late" he said softly. Alfred realized that his head was in Kiku's lap and blushed getting up immediately. He apologized and kissed Kiku on the cheek bidding him goodnight.

He opened the door of his room and peaked inside. His roommate was nowhere in sight and he found it odd. Where was he that late in the night? He would probably be somewhere, doing someone, that pervert. He stepped in the room and he felt the cold air coming through the open window. How irresponsible of him? He would have to have two words with his roommate about responsibilities the next time he saw him. He closed the window and got ready to sleep. He got into the bed feeling something fuzzy beside him. He flipped open the lamp and saw a small, black kitten sleeping on his bed. He sighed, he really had to speak with his roommate the next morning. He smiled tenderly at the little creature and decided to just let it sleep. He went back into his bed and fell into a deep sleep. He thought he heard a noise during the night but he was too exhausted to even care and he didn't bother getting up. His only thoughts were those of him and Alfred eating dinner and watching TV. Yeah, he didn't care about anything else.

* * *

**So many things have happened the last few months that I didn't have the time or even the mood to update this fic. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I'll publish it because if I don't, you probably won't see an update soon. So here it is, Kiku and Alfred spend some time together. And what is Arthur, a third wheel? Where do Heracles and Francis fit in this story? We shall see…**


	5. Chapter 4: Guilt

_Chapter 4_

'_Guilt'_

Kiku awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He glanced at it behind bleary eyes and stretched his hand to turn the damn thing off. He yawned loudly unable to stifle it but he managed to put his hand on his mouth. He looked towards the side of this roommate, but the bed was made and his roommate was nowhere to be found. Kiku was alone in the room. 'That is odd' he thought but it suited him just fine. He wasn't sure he was still ready to face him. That kiss was still fresh on his mind and didn't know how to deal with Heracles. He forced these thoughts out of his head and got out of the bed. He stood unsteadily on his two feet and paused for a few moments giving time to his body to recover from the sleep. He eventually started moving and glanced one last time at the clock on his nightstand. It was ten minutes to 6. He grabbed a towel, wore quickly his uniform and rushed to the common showers. He only had ten minutes to himself before the flock of students of the second floor appeared.

Having to shower with other people was the hardest thing for Kiku. His shy nature didn't allow him to feel comfortable being naked around other people and suddenly facing this situation had Kiku panicking. He forced his fears away and entered the room. He peaked around and seeing that no one was there he managed to relax a little. He knew the showers would be relatively empty given the early hour, that was why Kiku got up so early, but there were always early birds who preferred to avoid the crowd. He undressed and shoved his clothes into a locker and rushed to a shower far away from the door and into a corner. He stayed under the spray of warm water and felt his muscles relax. He took a bar of soap and rubbed it between his palms making foam.

He was passing the soap all over his body cleaning away the sweat of the previous night when the door suddenly opened. Kiku jumped and tried to cover his naked body. "Hey dude. Good morning!" the American accent of the voice betrayed the identity of the intruder. 'Alfred' Kiku thought. He tried more frantically to cover himself and prayed that his classmate would choose a shower far away but the American came closer, spanked his bare butt cheek and set his things to the shower next to Kiku. What was Alfred doing so early in the showers? And didn't he have an adjoined bathroom into his room? Kiku had seen it with his own eyes the previous night. He couldn't look at his classmate and kept his eyes fixed in front of him and tried to continue soaping keeping his private parts hidden at the same time.

He could feel Alfred moving beside him, probably soaping up too but he didn't dare look until the blond leaned closer to him and looked purposefully at his member. "Oh, you're kinda big" he exclaimed. Kiku looked up at him petrified and pressed his hands on his classmate's eyes. "You cannot look" he shouted. Alfred laughed, "You don't have to be angry" he said but he agreed to keep his eyes off Kiku's body. "I'm surprised, that's all" he continued chuckling. "What are you doing here so early anyway? And don't you have an adjoined bathroom in your room?" Kiku asked sharply. He didn't mean to get so angry but invading his privacy was something that he couldn't accept.

"I couldn't really sleep after all that happened last night so I decided to take a shower earlier. I tried to get into the shower with Arthur but he literally kicked me out. My ass still hurts you know… See, the skin is red, I bet it will bruise" he complained bending forward a bit and sticking out his bum pointing at the same time at his left cheek. Kiku flushed once again and tried not to look at the reddened skin but he couldn't contain the smile that curled his lips. Alfred had a good time the previous night. That made him feel a little happy. Somehow he managed to ignore the previous comment about Arthur. "Hai, it was a pleasant evening" he said still smiling broadly. Alfred gave him an odd look that unnerved Kiku but he decided not to ask if he said something wrong. Both boys continued showering in an uncomfortable silence until the blond broke the silence. "So… how is Heracles?" he cleared his throat. Kiku didn't expect the mention of his roommate's name and turned around looking at his classmate giving him a confused look. "How should I know? He wasn't in the room when I turned in and he still was absent when I woke up." Alfred stayed silent uncertain if he should speak but in the end he muttered. "So you don't know." Kiku now was starting to get worried. Had something happened and didn't know it? He forgot his shyness, uncovered his private parts and put his hands on the other boy's shoulders. He held his gaze and asked. "Is there something I should know about?" Alfred didn't answer and kept checking Kiku's dick obviously distracted by the sight, that he had totally forgotten their previous discussion. Kiku blushed but didn't cover himself instead he shouted. "Your eyes above my waist level or I'm ripping them off your stupid skull." The American laughed and tore his gaze off Kiku's dick and fixed it in Kiku's eyes. "Is there something I should know about?" he repeated. Alfred straightened and unhooked Kiku's hands. He resumed washing his hair and sighed deeply. The silence stretched into minutes and Kiku thought that Alfred wouldn't speak, but a little later after they both had finished showering, Alfred finally spoke.

"It was late last night when I heard a loud thud outside. I got up startled, I had no idea what was going on. Arthur was already up and by the window looking down, he had a look of horror on his face. Alarmed I went by his side and looked out the window and to the ground. Heracles was lying on the ground, the cold white stone was painted red, tainted with blood. A couple of students approached his body, trying to see if he was breathing. More joined them, between them a few teachers and then the school nurse with a stretcher. They loaded him up and took him to the infirmary. Arthur told me to go back to sleep and left the room. I remember going back to bed but I couldn't sleep. I think I finally slept because it was morning when Arthur returned. He had blood on his pajamas shirt, hands and face. He didn't talk, he just went to the shower. I tried to ask him but he wouldn't talk, I joined him in the shower and I got kicked out. That's all I know" he answered truthfully.

Alfred really didn't appreciate being left out and Kiku could empathize. He desperately needed to know what was his roommate's condition but clearly Alfred didn't have a clue. "Well, we're gonna find out how he is doing in History class. I guess a teacher will inform us" Kiku offered. Alfred nodded and wrapped a towel around his waist. Kiku did the same and gathered his things. They walked together to the lockers, dried their bodies in silence and wore their uniforms. When Kiku did the last button of his shirt he waved at Alfred and started for his room.

* * *

"Some of you may already know, but I'd like to inform you that there's been an accident. The third year student, Heracles Karpusi, is in the hospital." All heads snapped to the teacher, there were also some gasps; it was the first time all students paid attention to anything the History teacher said. His soft voice, the early hour and the boring, to some students, subject tended to lull them to sleep. However, right then every one of them was paying attention to the teacher's words.

"He suffered a head injury, not too serious, and he broke his leg and arm. His condition is stable and he'll need to stay in the hospital for a while but you don't need to worry because he will be fine." Everyone sighed in relief, including Kiku. He was glad it wasn't something too serious. However, he was a little worried because a head injury can be dangerous. He prayed his roommate to overcome this hurdle and recover soon. The teacher continued with the lesson but Kiku didn't listen to any word he said. He was just too worried for any new information to sink in. And when the lesson finally ended, he hastily gathered his things and fled.

* * *

It had been a little more than two weeks since Heracles's accident and the Grecian still hadn't been released from the hospital. He heard that he would return in a couple of days and Kiku was waiting impatiently. He desperately wanted to see him and apologise. Guilt ate at him. He could have said something, alert a teacher that there was a student on the roof, but he did nothing. And thinking hard about it, Heracles didn't do anything wrong to deserve Kiku's dislike. Well yeah, he had stolen his first kiss which was a big deal but it wasn't that Kiku hated it because he didn't; he just wanted it to be special with someone he cared about. But the truth is that Heracles didn't do anything too bad so he'd really try to be nicer and why not get to know him better. Heck, they'd spend a whole year, well half a year to be precise, and they couldn't hate each other's guts.

There was a knock on the door that snapped Kiku to reality. He stood and walked to the door to open it. He came face to face with Alfred and he smiled slightly. "What can I do for you Alfred-kun?" he inquired. Alfred smiled as well and entered the room. "I've just come to see what you're doing and maybe hang out if you want." Alfred was smiling broadly. Kiku liked the idea to spend more time with the boy he had a crush on so he agreed. He grabbed the keys of his room, locked the door and they walked together down the corridor. They went to the main floor of the building and into the common room. A few students were there watching tv but it was nice and quiet.

They talked for a while, about baseball and American football. He didn't know much about American Football but Alfred was nice enough to explain everything for him, to the point he was a little bored. The most boring subject was his love for heroes and that he wanted to be one himself. He was going on and on about Captain America and his adventures and although Kiku didn't give a rat's ass about that so called Captain, he found it cute the way Alfred was talking passionately, moving his hands and speaking not only with words but with his whole body as well. If he asked him what Alfred had said that afternoon, Kiku would answer that he had no idea, however, he could describe in details the expressions he made.

Alfred was in the middle of talking about someone named Doki, Koki or something like that, Kiku couldn't recall, he was busy staring at the other's lips, when a student he didn't know burst into the room. "Carpusi is back" he yelled excitedly. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the newcomer. "Wasn't he supposed to come back in a couple of days?" a second year student wondered. The other explained that there wasn't any reason to keep him in the hospital anymore as his head injury was completely healed. He still had a broken arm and leg but he could recover at school. Kiku stood up and faced Alfred. "I'm going back to my room. We'll continue about Doki next time." Alfred corrected that it was Loki but Kiku just nodded smiling and exited the room.


End file.
